Wonderland
by alygator86
Summary: Owen sings to Cristina and smut ensues.


Disclaimer: I am neither Shonda Rhimes nor John Mayer. Nothing is mine.

Rating: M

Summary: Owen sings to Cristina.

This fic is for my girls on Twitter. Enjoy!!

Happy Grey's Day!!

* * *

On call the night before, Cristina and Owen got off work about lunchtime. They went to Cristina's apartment and right to her room to have time just being together. Owen got changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and lounged on the bed while Cristina grabbed her laptop from the other room. He watched as she sat on the bed and turned on her laptop and put her music playlist on shuffle.

"I'm going to take a shower," Cristina told him, placing her laptop on the bedside table.

Before she was able to get up, Owen leaned over, reached his hand over to her cheek. He gently turned her head so she was looking at him and kissed her sweetly but with an ever-present passion.

After a few moments, they broke apart. Cristina got up with a smile on her face and went to shower.

Owen realized his guitar was still here from when he played for Callie, Arizona and Cristina a few days ago. He grabbed it from the closet and settled on the bed again, leaning against the headboard, his left leg bent to help position the guitar.

He started playing along with the songs that drifted from Cristina's laptop.

Cristina finished her shower, dried off and put on a black tank top and thin sweatpants. She put the towel back in the bathroom – Owen had some influence on her – and returned to her room with a hairbrush to hear laptop lightly playing the beginning of John Mayer. Owen began strumming along.

Cristina sat on the bed and brushed her hair as Owen began singing. To her. She set the brush down on the keyboard of her laptop hitting the key to put the song on repeat.

_We got the afternoon_

_You got this room for two_

_One thing I've left to do_

_Discover me_

_Discovering you_

Cristina couldn't help but smile as he sang. It was funny and extremely sexy. Funny because they did have the afternoon and a room for two. Extremely sexy because Owen was signing to her and his voice did things to her. Plus, she thought he always looked hot playing his guitar.

_One mile to every inch of_

_Your skin like porcelain_

_One pair of candy lips and_

_Your bubblegum tongue_

She stopped any attempt at singing the next words by leaning over, the hand on the back of his head pulling him to her and kissing him with the usual intensity and passion. He immediately returned the kiss in equal. He maneuvered his guitar to the floor without breaking the kiss then, deepening it, he threaded his fingers though her damp, curly hair.

_And if you want love_

_We'll make it_

_Swimming a deep sea_

_Of blankets_

_Take all your big plans_

_And break 'em_

_This is bound to be a while_

Cristina straddled his legs and glided her fingertips down his toned chest. Owen ran his hands down her back until he got to the hem of her shirt. He slipped his fingers under the fabric of her tank top and pushed It up slightly as her pulled her closer to him.

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder I'll use my hands_

_Your body is a wonderland_

He pulled his lips from hers to take breath before he moved on to kiss and lightly sucked on her neck, softly singing the next few lines of the song against her skin.

_Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face_

_I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase_

Cristina, in a brief moment in which she was able to think, realized this song fit them so well, like they fit each other. She ran her nails though his short hair and sensually rubbed her hips against his while he continued to slowly kiss her neck, throat, shoulders, anywhere he could. She moaned as he lightly bit her collarbone and ran his hands up her sides, pushing her shirt up further.

_You tell me where to go and_

_Though I might leave to find it_

_I'll never let your head hit the bed_

_Without my hand behind it_

For the briefest of seconds, his lips left her skin while he pulled off her top and tossed it to the floor somewhere. Their lips joined once again, their tongues battling lazily. Owen cupped her head with the back of his hand and flipped them so that they were laying the opposite way on the bed. He hovered over her, most of his weight on his arms as he trailed kisses down her neck and chest, his hands following the path of his lips.

_You want love_

_We'll make it_

_Swimming a deep sea_

_Of blankets_

_Take all your big plans_

_And break 'em_

_This is bound to be a while_

He reached her stomach and placed a kiss just above the waistband of her pants. He looped his fingers under the fabric and pulled off her sweats and panties in one move before removing the small amount of clothing he was wearing. Kneeling between her feet, he took a moment to just look at her, laying on her back, her legs bent and her eyes intense with fiery passion and love for him. Sometimes he wondered how he got so lucky to have her in his life.

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder I'll use my hands_

_Your body is a wonderland_

She needed him and wanted him and had to have his hands on her. She reached both arms forward, sitting up slightly and both hands went to either side of his face, his beard pleasantly scratchy against her palms. She had only to give the softest pull for him to willingly follow, covering her body with his and putting his oh his forearms on either side of her shoulders and in perfect reach of her hair.

_Damn baby_

_You frustrate me_

_I know you're mine all mine all mine_

_But you look so good it hurts sometimes_

He kissed her in a way that had become normal for them when they were alone – deeply, full of passion and desire and incredibly intense just like them. She wrapped her legs around him and her hands were everywhere. On his chest, his sides, his back, in his hair. He pulled back, both of them breathing heavily. Looking in her eyes he slowly pushed himself into her, causing them both to gasp at the feeling.

_Your body is a wonderland_

He started to move slowly in and out, unable to break eye contact with Cristina. She moved in time with him, keeping her legs wrapped around him. There were times when it was quick and dirty and times when it was slow and sensual and now was the time for the latter.

_Your body is a wonder I'll use my hands_

He continued his movements; slow controlled thrusts alternated with burying himself in her and gently rocking his hips to build the friction against her sweet spot, which made her moan in a way he found irresistible and her eyes darken with desire. They had all afternoon.

_Your body is a wonderland_

She kissed him, her fingers skimming over his beard and chin. His skin was damp like hers from the prolonged activity. The pressure was building and he increased the pace, their hips moving faster together.

_Your body is a wonderland _

Panting, Cristina released his lips and together, they reached the peak, climaxing at the same time, unable to look anywhere but each other's eyes both seeing the love there.

Once he was able to move again, he rolled them over and wrapped his arms around her. She lay mostly on his chest, her legs tangled with his. No words were needed as they lay together, their song beginning to play once more.


End file.
